What Hurts The Most
by halie526
Summary: This is a story about Austin and Ally. It is not connected to my other stories. WARNING: Not a happy ending. Please dont freak on me! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! I know I still have my other story I'm working on, but I got this idea and I just HAD to write it! Dont worry, ill still work on the other one too! (: I'm sorry to say this, but the ending to this story is going to be sad. Most of the stories that I write that are NOT FanFiction, dont have happy endings... Life doesnt always have a happy ending, and I think the authors these days are a little full of them selves with the happy endings. So, here is my first non happy ending FanFiction! I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What's up Ally!" Austin called out to me as he walks into the practice room.

"Your late." I say, without looking up from my music sheets.

He walks over and pokes me in the ribs. "Only by like..." He looks at his watch, "48 minutes."

I turn and glare at him.

"Okay, okay.. I'm sorry. I dropped the bottle of syrup for my pancakes, and it busted. So my mom made me clean up the whole sticky mess! By myself!"

"Aww, you poor baby." I laughed at him, no longer mad. "Well I started the song."

"Great," He smiled, sitting next to me on the piano bench. "Sing it for me."

I started playing the piano and sung the part of the song I had written.

"Thats awesome Ally!" He wrapped me in a hug.

"You think so!?" I squealed.

"Of course! All your songs are great... But you know..." He said playfully.

"What?"

"I think it would be better as a duet."

"Austin, I'm not singing."

"Aw, come one Ally! You just sang for ME, and you sound amazing!"

"Yeah Austin, but thats because its YOU. Your one of my closest friends. I am not singing in front of the whole school for the talent show."

He hopped off the bench. "I want EVERYONE to hear how amazing your voice is though!"

"No Austin."

He pouted.

"Lets finish the song."

He smiled big again and sat down next to me. We played for a while and continued to write most of the song. With only a few more parts left Trish walked in.

"Guess who got a job as the Talent Finder for the talent shoooowwww!" She said, holding a clipboard.

Dez followed behind her. "I'll give you hint!" He sheild his mouth with one hand and says, "Its Trish!"

Trish walked over to where Austin and I sat. "I already wrote down your name Austin" She smiled.

"What if I didn't want to do the talent show." Austin asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, since no one else in our entire school besides Ally, who refuses to perform, has any talent at all, i'd be fired."

"Hey! I have talent!" Dez yelled at her.

"Mouse impressions don't count as a talent." Trish tells him.

"Aww, Dang it!" He stomps over to the couch and sits down.

"So, whatcha guys working on?" Trish asks, leaning over us to see the song.

"Just Austins song for the talent show." I answer her.

"Well, take a break because I'm hungry!" Trish tells me, grabbing my arm to pull me off the bench.

"We have to finish the.."

"PANCAKES!" Austin yells. Hes off the bench and out the door before I can finish my sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope ya'll like it! please leave me your reviews and feedback!**

* * *

"Can I get those with chocolate chips?" Austin looks up at the waitress.

"Of course." She says, writing down his order. "These should be out in about 10 minutes"

"Do you really need chocolate chips?" I asked Austin.

"Uhh Yeah!" He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"So who all signed up for the talent show?" I asked Trish.

She looked at her clipboard. "Well, Alex is going to play the tuba. And Krista, Macie, and Taylor are all dancing... Some kid named Jason is going to burp a Taylor Swift song..."

Dez opened his mouth to speak.

"No Dez, still no mouse impressions." Trish said, without even looking at him.

"Aw, Dang it!" He crossed his arms.

"So, hows the song going?" Trish asked me.

"Really good, we're almost done. I'll show it to it when we get back to Sonic Boom." I smiled at her. I'm excited about this song. Its the first slower song that I have written for Austin. He complained at first, but I think he likes it now.

We all finished eating and headed back to Sonic Boom. Trish was bugging me to show her the song.

"Okay, okay!" I said, making my way to the piano.

I played the keys and started to sing.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

"Wow! Thats REALLY good. But its so sad.." Trish tells me.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but its really inspiring. Ally thought we should try something new." Austin tells her. "Show her the course."

I took a deep breath and then sung the course.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

I was really getting into the song, and didn't hear Trish and Austin talking behind me until I finished singing.

I turned towards them. "Whatcha talkin about?"

"Just.. Just how great that song is!" Trish says, a little too quickly.

"You really like it?"

"Yeah! I like how its an emotional song, but that the music is a little more upbeat!"

"My idea!" Austin yells.

"You really seemed to be enjoying that song Ally..." Trish said with a devious smile on her face.

"Yeah..." I saw slowly. "Its a good song."

She smiled at Austin.

"Okay, what's going on?" i crossed my arms at them, standing up from the piano bench.

"Well, Austin was just telling me how great it would be if you would sing it with him." Trish said really fast.

"I already told him no." i said glaring at Austin who smiled and shrugged at me. "I can't perform in front of the entire student body!"

"Ally, how do you know! You haven't tried performing for anybody in years! What if the stage fright is gone?"

"Trish.. I think I would know if my stage fright was gone."

"Well, how can you make it go away, if you don't try?"

"Yeah Ally!" Austin threw in. "We want to help you with your stage fright, but you have to help yourself to,"

"Guys.. i just.." I started.

"Please Ally! Do it for me." Austin walked closer to me smiling.

I thought for a moment. I guess they are right. How will it go away if i never try?

"Okay. I'll sing with you Austin." His arms were around me, hugging me before I could even finish the sentence.

There was a small feeling inside of me when he pulled away. It was like, I didn't want him to let go...


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter! just short and sweet, probably the last for the weekend, im going out of town (:**

* * *

Austin and I were back at the piano, working on finishing the song.

"I'm so glad you're going to sing with me Ally." He said, as he played the first few cords of the song.

"Don't remind me." I said, writing in my book that was nestled in my lap.

"Whatcha writing?" He asked, reaching for my song book.

I smacked his hand and closed my book quickly. I didn't want him to see that I was writing about him. "Dont touch my book."

He laughed at shook his hand as if I had actually hurt him.

"Well, I think its finally finished." I stood up from the bench.

"With plenty of time to spare. We still have three days until the talent show." He stood up to, smiling at me.

"Now Trish can stop yelling at me." I laughed.

There was an awkward silence then Austin started to talk.

"So.. Ally.."

Dez suddenly rushed into the room.

"Zombie! Help! Its going to eat me!

Trish was right behind him. Her hair even wilder than normal. Bouncing all around her head like a giant afro. Austin burst into laughter as soon as he saw her.

"I'm going to tear his throat out!" Trish made a sudden rush at him.

Austin grabbed her around the waist to hold her back. Dez was jumping around on the couch, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Trish, what's going on?" I stood in front of her, blocking her from Dez.

She took a deep breath. "The water is out at my house, so I went over to Dez's house to take a shower. I was in the middle of blow drying my hair, when DEZ blew a fuse, and he wont give me the freaking combination to the padlock on the fuze box!" She lunged at Dez again.

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to give strangers codes!" Dez yelled, backing up on the couch.

"Dez! I'm not a stranger!" Trish swiped at him.

"No. But you are STRANGE!"

Austin pulled Trish back again.

"Trish." I started. "My blow dryer is in the bathroom, you can use it."

Trish glared at Dez before stomping off into the bathroom.

"Dude, why didn't you just unlock it for her?" Austin asks.

"Cause she looks funny. Like a short bear!" He gets off the couch.

I shook my head at him and went to the bathroom to help Trish.


End file.
